


酵果

by Ivansher



Series: 酵果 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 勇尤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “我真是个——”“胆小鬼。”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 酵果 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865944
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“……胜生勇利。”

嗯？突然这么正经地叫我名字。

勇利有一种模糊的预感，说不清是期待还是害怕。不是第一次，他下意识避开了那对翠绿的眼睛。

“喂，”尤里不自觉地捏紧手心，“听到了没？”

……你想说什么？勇利努力克制着自己，不可以，别开口。

尤里没挪开过他的视线，直到其中的热度一点点褪去。我可不觉得有什么误会，他想，不过现在说什么也没用了。

勇利望着少年离开的背影，叹了口气。

“我真是个——”

“胆小鬼。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到手的猎物怎么可能放过。

“够了，离我远一点。”

“对不起，但是……”勇利没有退缩，反而抓住他的手，“尤里，这一次我很确定。”

“……笨蛋，”少年的语气一如既往地不满，“现在才知道？”

勇利忍不住嘴角上扬，“嗯，但是还不晚吧？”

尤里瞪了他一眼，刚想踮起脚——

“啧。”

勇利忽然被勾住脖子，对方顺势吻了上来。“不过是个猪扒饭……”一边喃喃自语，“味道也就这样嘛。”

“咳……”勇利稍稍别过头，刚才的勇气好像快用完了。

“还想逃？”

“没，没有！”勇利连忙摇头，“我是说真的。”

“这还差不多。”尤里仰起头，到手的猎物怎么可能放过。

“给我做好觉悟吧。”


End file.
